Huellas de Alegría
by Kathleen Cobac
Summary: Los años no pasan sin dejar atrás un pasado repleto de logros y esfuerzos, y para Harry Potter, su cumpleaños número cincuenta, es la prueba de ello.


**Huellas de Alegría**

Este shot lo escribí creo que hace más de un año para un concurso del cumpleaños de Harry en Chocolate y Menta.  
>Lo encontré y me di cuenta que no lo había publicado aquí.<br>Ojalá les guste.

…

Dormía placidamente. Nada era mejor que un domingo por la mañana, con la luz de sol bañando toda la habitación y la compañía del tibio cuerpo de su esposa acomodado a su lado.

Sonrió ante algún sueño fugaz, de esos que aparecen entre el limbo de la conciencia y la ensoñación. Suspiró. El olor a jazmines que despedía el cabello de su mujer desparramado sobre la almohada no tenía precio. A pesar del tiempo, seguía igualmente deliciosa.

Volvió a sonreír. Pero aquella sonrisa desapareció de inmediato, cuando, aún con los ojos cerrados, percibió un fuerte ruido que provenía del pasillo. Parecían diez caballos desbocados en medio de una estampida.

A penas alcanzó a abrir los ojos para averiguar qué era, cuando dos enormes muchachos le saltaron encima.

Los gritos de su esposa retumbaron en la habitación, a diferencia de él, que a penas pudo soltar un ruido ante la perdida total de oxigeno.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños! –Gritó la voz más ronca.

-James, creo que se está asfixiando-Dijo la segunda voz que era sólo un palmo más clara que la primera.

De inmediato, James, de cabello largo y espalda ancha, se levantó de la cama de un salto, mientras que el otro se reacomodaba en el borde para contemplar a su madre que se desternillaba de la risa. Harry, en tanto, yacía hundido en el colchón intentando asimilar lo que había ocurrido. Con cuidado, se levantó hasta poder sentarse, y atontado buscó sus lentes sobre el velador. Observó aún medio dormido a sus dos hijos y dibujó una sonrisa cansada.

-Chicos, ya saben que no estoy para estas cosas.- Se quejó divertido.- Me podrían haber matado de un infarto.

-¿A Harry Potter? ¿El héroe que derrotó a Voldemort? –Se burló James cruzándose de brazos y mirando de soslayo a Albus, el chico sentado al borde de la cama cuyo aspecto era el mismo al de su padre cuando tenía veinticuatro años.- ¿No lo dirás en serio?

Harry sonrió bonachón. La edad había hecho mella en él. El contorno de sus ojos ahora dibujaba unas profundas arrugas, mientras su cabello se teñía de múltiples hebras blancas. Y no era sólo por la edad que las tenía, porque bien podían atribuirse a esos dos herederos suyos que no paraban de sorprenderlo.

Los observó con detenimiento y se preguntó en qué momento el tiempo avanzó tan rápido. Frente a él ya no tenía a dos niños revoltosos, no. Ahora tenía a dos hombres hechos y derechos. El mayor, fornido y de cabello largo, era casi la viva imagen de su tío Bill, y además, estaba a un mes de contraer matrimonio con su novia de cuatro años. ¿En qué momento James sentó cabeza? Esperaba que al menos su futura esposa supiera aguantarlo tanto como él y su madre lo hicieron durante todos esos años.

Luego cambió su mirada al chico delgado que tenía sentado a sus pies. Era su viva imagen, salvo porque no usaba lentes y era mucho más alto. Seguro que lo había sacado de los genes Weasley. Pero había algo que no calzaba con esa maravillosa mañana. Con sus ojos buscó desesperadamente, hasta que topó con el umbral de la habitación, donde una hermosa joven de cabello corto y desordenado, se sostenía en el marco de la puerta observando a los dos grandotes con un claro gesto de resignación.

-¿No saludarás a tu padre? –Le preguntó abriendo los brazos. La muchacha sonrió y se acercó con lentitud a la cama.

-No soy tan desconsiderada como estos inmaduros.- Objetó recostándose a su lado y dándole un fuerte abrazo.- Feliz cumpleaños, papá.

Harry sonrió y le dio un fuerte abrazo. James bufó y Albus rió.

-¿No creen que es hora? –preguntó Ginny a un lado de Harry. Él se giró para contemplarla curioso. Recordó ese pequeño lapso de la mañana, antes de ser despertado, cuando el olor a jazmín invadió todos sus sentidos. Y ahora, que la observaba detenidamente, se daba cuenta de que el tiempo realmente había pasado muy rápido. Con su hija en sus brazos, y sus otros dos hijos observándolo expectantes, Harry se dio cuenta de todo lo que había logrado.

Los ojos de Ginny, así como los de él, no eran los mismos de antes. Tal vez por afuera una que otra arruga adornaba lo que antes era una piel tersa y armónica, y seguramente las múltiples expresiones de felicidad que habían vivido a lo largo de esos años habían hecho que tanto a ella como a él se les dibujaran huellas alrededor de los labios y sus comisuras.

Pero eran las huellas del amor y la felicidad. Y estaba orgulloso de haber vivido así casi cincuenta años, y que su rostro lo demostrara.

-Yo creo que sí, ya está despierto, ¿o no? –James bromeó moviendo la mano frente a la cara de su padre quien de inmediato parpadeó divertido.

-Está bien, está bien. Ya estoy despierto.- Dijo con tono bromista.- Lo juro.- Prometió ante la mirada escrutadora de su familia.

Ginny sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza, gesto que la joven sentada entre ambos recibió como una señal.

Con un elegante movimiento de varita, frente a ellos apareció un grueso libro que Harry recibió en sus manos.

Emocionado, el antiguo héroe del mundo mágico lo abrió con cautela. Y se conmovió.

Era un álbum. Un álbum con miles de fotografías de sus hijos y su esposa. Un álbum que detallaba todo lo que había logrado, todo lo que había conseguido, y lo que había realizado. Desde momentos vividos con sus mejores amigos, su graduación, la academia de aurores, su matrimonio, hasta el nacimiento de sus tres hijos que ahora ya no eran bebés, si no que adultos hechos y derechos.

Sonrió con melancolía y dejó que una lágrima se escurriera por su rostro, que ahora dibujaba una nueva arruga entre su nariz y su ojo.

Su hija, Lily, se apartó para dejar que Ginny se abrazara junto con él para poder observar el álbum. Y también lloró.

-Feliz cumpleaños, cielo.- Susurró ella dándole un suave beso en los labios, que él respondió con efusividad.

-¡Ey, que todavía estamos aquí! –Se burló James, y sus hermanos rieron.

Ginny se secó las lágrimas y se hizo levemente a un lado para que James pudiera sentarse. Finalmente, después de un hermoso silencio en el que los tres jóvenes fueron contemplados por sus padres, Harry se quitó los lentes y se secó las lágrimas.

-Gracias…-Susurró, y sus ojos dibujaron arrugas de profunda alegría.- Gracias por hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo.

-¿Aunque te despertemos así para cada cumpleaños? – Dijo Albus con una sonrisa que escondía las ganas de llorar.

-Pero no siempre van a estar aquí, viviendo con nosotros.- Repuso con cariño mirando a James. El fornido muchacho apretó los labios y le puso una mano en el hombro.

-No te creas.- Dijo con malicia.- Tengamos la edad que tengamos siempre serás saludado de la misma manera. No te salvarás tan fácilmente.

Harry rió, y su risa fue tan contagiosa que todos rieron con él.

Que bueno era sentir que después de todo, los años no habían pasado en vano.

Es que por fin, después de un largo camino recorrido, guerras y batallas, pañales y pubertad, podía concluir finalmente que su vida había sido _perfecta_,y que recién ahora comenzaba la nueva aventura.

…

_¡Gracias por leer!_

_Anya_


End file.
